Princess Tutu Meets Alan Wake
by MovieVillain
Summary: Alan Wake has stumbled into the timeline where Princess Tutu lives, and they must work together to save Kinkan Town from their respective enemies; the Dark Presence and Drosselmeyer.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in a middle of a castle. As I look at my surroundings, it felt like I was in the 18th century. It must have been the Dark Presence placing me into this timeline. I saw a paper in front of a desk and as I look at it, I got luck coming to me.

It's another manuscript page to be used to manipulate the story, and the title is called 'Princess Tutu Meets Alan Wake'. It says I meet up with a boy and a duck. If I'm going to be a character in this story, then I will have to be an author as well. Besides, this is also my story and I will have to find a way out of this place so I can reunite with my wife, Alice, and my best friend, Barry, and get on with my life.

"Excuse me, mister," I heard a little girl calling out to me and her appearance has dark hair and red eyes. Not to mention she is wearing a white ballet dress. "Who are you?"

"I'm Alan Wake, and you are..." I replied, then I ask for her name.

"Rue, and the person beside me is Mytho, my prince," she introduced the guy who happens to be her prince. He has white hair and dresses nicely.

"Hey, Mr. Alan Wake, what is your clothes anyway, and the two equipment you're carrying?" the boy asked.

They take me to a dining table and I was given a meal. While we were eating, I decided to tell my new friends some truths behind my appearance, not to mention I am carrying a gun and flashlight to defend myself from the Dark Presence.

"So, you're not from this timeline?" Mytho asked.

"Yes, in fact, I only came here because I was led by the Dark Presence," I told him and his girlfriend the story of my arrival to their time.

"The Dark Presence?" Rue looks shocked when I told her this. "Is this entity bad news?"

"Yes, it is," I replied, then I told them that it has many abilities like omnipresence, super speed, super strength, invulnerability, and possession.

Luckily, I told them it has a weakness and that is light.

"Very interesting story about this entity, Mr. Wake," Rue is getting intrigued by this. Then again, she is not from my timeline.

"Thank you, Rue, and just call me Alan," I stated.

"So, Alan, what's the next move?" she asked while standing up to a table.

I showed them the manuscript page and they agree to go a house near the lake through a flying carriage. Maybe that's where we will meet a boy and his duck, just as the page described. Since it's nighttime, I would advice them to carry some lamps and good thing they have some. Anyway, I'm worried about this timeline because it doesn't have bullets that I can reload and some lights to weaken any Taken if it comes by.

Either way, I'm gonna have to find some paper and write down the things I wanted for this timeline to have so that I wouldn't have any problem surviving this timeline since that I'm not born in this century.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at the lake and I hope to meet up with this so that I can get paper from him, and turn things around. Of course, for protection, Mytho and Rue are carrying that lamp so that the Dark Presence can't harm them. Ever since I encountered this entity, I would think light is the weakness. While walking with them, I was filled with worry because I don't know how long my flashlight could be strong enough with power, not to mention of having three batteries left in my pocket. Also, as for my gun, it carries six bullets, but I got extra twelve bullets so until I found some way to manipulate things around so I can get what I want, I better use them wisely.

"Alan, this thing about the Dark Presence, does it connect to Drosselmeyer?" Mytho started a conversation.

"What makes you say that? And who is Drosselmeyer?" I asked two questions.

"I think he's just making a guess, that's all," Rue replied to my questions. "As for your other question, I think Fakir would tell you about him."

Of course, while riding in their magical carriage, they would me that Fakir is the boy and Duck is the duck I would meet up in the story. That would mean that she must be Princess Tutu. When I thought about the latter, I wonder why would someone name this duck 'Duck'.

"Anyway, let me tell you something, you two," I started.

"Huh?" Mytho and Rue asked.

"When it comes to the Dark Presence, here's another thing to avoid."

"Like what?" Mytho asked the question.

If I have to reply this question to the young man, I found my answer: a flock of ravens. I defended them when I get down with them.

"Like that," I replied as I stand up and help him and Rue get up.

"Ravens?" she asked.

"Yeah, ravens. I encountered them before," I replied and I saw her filled with worry. I knew there's something wrong with this woman. "Is there something you're not telling me? I mean, do you have a connection to those creatures?"

Before I can raise any more questions, I noticed a manuscript page has flied into my face by the wind. I looked at it, and I decided to read it.

It says:

_Drosselmeyer has found an equal with him, and that is the Dark Presence. He knows it can be his friend since they both wanted to have their stories give out tragic endings._

_Seizing this opportunity, he has planned to put me into the timeline where a duck named Princess Tutu lives. Now with them being in cahoots, they were sure that they will turn this story into a tragedy this time.  
_

"Not good," Mytho spoke when he and Rue read the paper.

"Gee, you think?" I stated the obvious.

Suddenly, we heard screams of help and it's a girl's voice.

"That must be Duck!" Rue runs up to the source and we run after her.

When we looked at where she is, we noticed a redheaded ballet dancer being overrun by Taken, and if I'm not mistaken, that's Princess Tutu, the other character I am supposed to meet in the story. Judging by what she is doing to the Taken, this is not good because all she do against them is to dance, but dancing is not going to help her against them. Now, if I remember how to deal with a Taken, I have to flash some light on them. The dark part on them is gone, but they were still possessed by the Dark Presence, making them the enemy. Therefore, I will have to kill those guys.

"Hey, pea brains! Over here!" I yelled at the Taken to come after me instead.

"It's the writer!" one Taken stated.

"Get him!" the other yelled.

Two Taken enemies are going at me and my new friends. Luckily, I switched the flashlight with another battle and when they come close, I turned it on and boosted the light on them. Afterwards, the dark part of them is gone, but they will still under the control of the Dark Presence. Next, I use my gun to put two shots on their heads and they fall dead.

Mytho and Rue are all shocked when they see it. It's obvious they don't want murder.

"I hate to tell you this, you two, but there's no other way. Even after I used the flashlight on them, they were still possessed by the enemy and that I have no choice, but to kill them," I explained.

Anyway, we rush over to the injured ballet dancer and there was a dark-haired boy trying to help her.

"Is she hurt?" I asked the boy while trying to find help in healing her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Alan Wake," I answered.

"Alan Wake? You're the other character of the story," he realized.

"Yes, and if I'm not mistaken, you're Fakir, right?" I asked.

He nodded and that confirms my thinking.

If trouble didn't come to me after this, it did. I heard a noise to see a giant crow wearing clothes falling dead on us. It was stabbed by a feather to the head. As I looked at who did that, it's Rue, but her appearance has changed. First, her hairstyle is like Tutu's and she wears an entirely black dress with a black tutu consisting feathers, black tights, and black pointe shoes.

I looked surprised when I see this sight for the night.

"So, is this your connection to the ravens?" I asked as I looked at her from head to toe.

"It's time I should tell you the whole story, Alan," she looked at me with sadness on her eyes.

As soon as all of us got inside the house, Rue started to tell me her story, but Fakir would also tell some parts of it. As an infant, she was kidnapped by the Raven, and I could tell that was bad news. She was raised as Princess Kraehe, and that is the name of that new form she is in right now, not to mention she has the Raven's blood within her that could give her strange powers while doing ballet dancing like the power to throw that feather to an anthropomorphic raven is one example. In this form, she's known as the raven princess. When I thought about it, ballet is not my strong suit. Her adoptive father, the Raven, was an abusive father to her and I can't imagine of comparing her bad childhood to mine. It was in her childhood that she started to fall in love with Mytho when he was emotionless because pieces of his heart went missing. When Princess Tutu, aka Duck, came into the picture, she became her enemy. She tried to fall in love with him, but when he gained the Raven's blood, he was being abusive on her. Luckily, she ended up gaining a likely aid from Tutu, and because of her and Fakir, she and Mytho killed the Raven, and they lived happily ever after, at least until now. Speaking of Fakir, he told me about having powers to manipulate reality for a story, making him a descendant of Drosselmeyer, the main evil who wrote a story called _The Prince and the Raven_, and he can manipulate events even from the grave. Speaking of that man, that is the person whom the Dark Presence teamed up with.

"That is quite a story," I commented.

"Yeah, and it happened," Duck told me while getting me a drink.

"Thanks," I complimented. Then I turned to Rue, as Kraehe, about this. "I got two questions for you, Rue. Can you answer them?"

"What is it?"

"Did you happen to know something about the monster who turned you like this can find ways to revive if he is killed?"

"If I know something about him, he needs the sacrifice of young, beautiful hearts, so that he can eat them and regain his true form," was her reply.

For the next question...

"Your transformation into Kraehe, does it look painful?"

"Yes, it is, Alan. Besides, you saw me breathing heavily after I rescued you from someone who is trying to kill you, right? That's because my chest is in pain after the transformation."

Now I understand...

"I see..." I understand what she said. Then, I asked Duck one question. "Duck, you're a duck, right?"

"Yes, I am, Alan," the redheaded girl stated and I looked at her pendant.

"Is that so?" I teased her and she looks insulted.

"It's true!"

"Prove it. What is the duck's sound?"

"It's quack!"

As soon as she said that, she turned into a small yellow duckling, not to mention her clothes are falling on her. This means that she's naked when she transforms back into a human.

"Quack quack!" she yelled at me angrily. I could tell she's really angry with me for triggering her transformation to her true form.

"I don't speak duck," I stated, then I just got a great idea. "Fakir, do you have some paper?"

As soon as he gives some paper to me, I just got a great idea. Besides the things I wanted in order to survive this nightmare, I wrote down something everyone would be surprised at.

I wrote:

_Now that I'm in the 18th century, I wish that I could have things to survive this nightmare. I want to have bullets for my gun, batteries for my flashlight, flashbangs to disorient enemies but also has light, and most importantly, points where light can shine._

_I met a human whose true form is a duck._

_Because I can't understand her while she is in her true form, I wish she could speak English._

"Alan, what were you thinking of doing try to?!" the duck suddenly spoke and she looks surprised, along with the others.

It looks like my writing did the trick.

"Duck, you talked," Fakir puts her to a table. Then, he turns to me, the one who did this. "You can manipulate events by paper as well?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but yeah," I replied with honesty.

"Hey, that means you're kinda like Fakir," Duck spoke.

"And also Drosselmeyer," Rue added.

"I see..." I understand what those two meant. "So, how do you turn into human?"

Duck started to point to the necklace she's wearing.

Now I understand.

"Also, I have to pour myself with water. Show him this, Rue."

"Right, Duck," the dark-haired woman started to pour a pitcher of water on the duck, and she turns human.

What a very successful magic trick, but I noticed Mytho and Fakir are outside.

"And that's the part where you get out so she can dress up without having you, Mytho, and Fakir looking at her naked body," Rue pushes me outside.

I waited outside with Mytho and Fakir. After a few seconds, we got inside with Duck dressed up again.

"So, what's next, Alan?"

"Is there a town nearby?" I asked.

"Yes, it's Golden Crown Town," was her reply.

"Then, it's settled. We go there, and settle the score with Drosselmeyer and the Dark Presence."

"Agreed," Duck nodded, and so did her friend.

We slept for the night after this discussion. I only hope that after I wake up, I will have to put my plan into motion of getting those two entities at one place.


	3. Chapter 3

As I woke up next morning, I looked around the people who will help me in this quest. When I looked at Rue, she transformed back to normal from being Kraehe. That girl is really something. Come to think of it, she's sleeping next to Mytho. How romantic is that.

When I go outside, I noticed Fakir is standing near the lake.

"So you're a famous write just like me, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think you could say that," I replied. "Tell me something. Have you ever hurt someone you cared about?"

"Yeah, I just did," he replied with a sad tone on his voice.

"Who?"

"Duck. Let's just say that in the beginning, I was being rude towards her, mostly because I was overprotective of Mytho, whose heart had been lost after he sealed the Raven away. However, once Duck realized my pain, I became friendly with her onwards."

"I see..." I understand his side of the story. It kinda reminded me of my argument with Alice.

"How about you, Alan?" Fakir turns to me and asked the question.

I decided to tell him about that.

"Like you, I hurt someone I cared about. It's my wife and her name is Alice. When we're on vacation at Bright Falls, she tried to get me to write a story. This is because I had writer's block. I yelled at her for this because I want nothing to do with it. We're on Bright Falls for vacation, not trying to write a story. After I yelled at her, I left the cabin for the night, knowing fully well that she is scared of the dark, so I can think things over of what she was trying to do. Then, I heard screaming and I learned the cabin Alice and I were staying never existed. But she's in trouble; she is trapped in Cauldron Lake. Even though I got her out of there, I'm trapped in the lake, mostly I'm here at this moment."

While explaining this, I started to cry with regret from this moment.

"It looks like you two are so much alike," I heard Rue saying that and she smiled at this with Duck and Mytho. "Now, should we go to Gold Crown Town?"

We head to the town, and because I'm new, she and her friends are giving me a tour of the place. One of the most notable spots is the Gold Crown Academy. As I got into a tour like this, I feel bored because the only place that has good attraction is the school itself. If I'm not mistaken, no one is allowed to leave this town because it's part of the story. When I noticed of the townspeople confused of Duck, Mytho, and Rue, it is clear to me that no one knows about their existence, being forgotten by their school friends and townspeople. Here's the bright side of the boring tour; I found lots of bullets, batteries, and flashbangs, exactly as I wrote on that paper last night. We went into a building so that we can discuss our plan for tonight.

"So, how do we defeat Drosselmeyer and the Dark Presence?" Rue asked.

"I already thought about it. We will go to Drosselmeyer's grave tonight and summon him. Not only him, but also the Dark Presence. I will write his final death, while you, Alan, will write the Dark Presence's death as well," Fakir announced.

"Good enough," I agree to it.

"Yeah, this is a five against two battle. With your powers, combined with Alan and I putting control to this story, we will win," he added.

"Where will you be, Fakir?" Duck asked in concern as if she and Fakir are romantically involved.

"I will be in a distance so that I can't get injured," was his reply.

"Anyone agree to it?" I asked, and I got all nods. "Okay, let's get started."

When sunset, we came into preparations. Fakir will need four bottles of ink, fifty papers, and three quills. Also, he is carrying a sword so that he wouldn't leave without a weapon. Mytho is already in his princely clothes and has a sword. As for Duck and Mytho, they will transform when the battle comes, so until then, they remain in their normal clothes.

As for me, I will need one hundred bullets for my gun, ten batteries, and ten flashbangs. However, Fakir will also give me some paper in case I needed it to defeat the Dark Presence.

When I think about him, we are so much alike.


End file.
